Pénitencier
by exocnes
Summary: Chapitre 4 en ligne , toute prison a sa fenêtre !
1. Default Chapter

Pénitencier.

Disclamer : Les persos m'appartiennent à part ceux que vous reconnaîtrez.

Chapitre 1 -Introduction :Habitudes d'une habituée.

Le jour se lève à Moscou, partout, sauf dans une partie de la ville réservée

Aux personnes méritantes une vie morbide : le pénitencier. Seulement, quelques personnes faisant parties de cette prison y sont pour leur métier et Nyria en fait partie.

Chef des différents employés de la prison, c'est une jeune fille qui serait magnifique si elle ne s'était pas engagée dans cette vie : Cheveux blonds, yeux bleux, fine bouche et visage mince elle est le bonheur des garçons mais elle n'est pas du style à traîner avec. Toujours habillée de veste et de pantalon en jean, c'est un vrai garçon manqué qui sait rester coquet.

Elle a un collègue nommé Max qui apporte toujours sur son visage la joie de vivre. Blonds, aux yeux bleus, il aime que la justice soit rendue et il sait être dur quand il le faut.

Mais quand un garçon apparaît, il n'est jamais seul : Tyson. C'est un vrai gourmand mais qui met en priorité l'amitié à la nourriture. Cheveux bleus et yeux marron, c'est le garçon le plus sympa qui soit dans le pénitencier.

Le dernier principal employé dans le pénitencier est Ray. Chinois et cheveux long noirs en bataille, il est le plus sage et le plus juste de tous. Il est d'ailleurs très ami avec Nyria mais sans plus.

Allez, debout là-dedans, cria Nyria en se promenant dans le couloir où les cellules sont installées sur les côtés.

Non … je dors..

DEBOUT, LA-DEDANS !

Non, dit une voix ensommeillée

Arrête Jack, t'as déjà pas un futur passionnant.. Ne le rends pas plus difficile, sur ces mots elle ouvrit la cellule du prisonnier et elle le prit par le col de sa veste, puis elle le sortit en le poussant violemment.

C'est bon, murmura Jack en se dirigeant vers la cafétéria.

COMMENT ? Ne me parle pas sur ce ton. Je suis ton supérieur et tu dois faire ce que je te dis.

Dès que tous les prisonniers furent sortis, elle se mit contre le mur, déjà fatiguée de ce début de journée.

Déjà fatiguée ?

Mouy, tu sais, j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce qui se passe dehors …

Va regarder la télé alors !

Non ! Tu ne comprends pas ! J'en ai marre de faire ts les jours la même chose, j'en ai marre d'avoir l'habitude de vivre comme une rat . Je veux vivre ! Je veux voir, je veux toucher ce que l'on peut voir à la télé … je veux m'amuser …

Ne serait-ce pas un joli coup de blues ?

C'est facile à dire pour toi … T'aime ton métier …

Tu n'as qu'à aller en ville à partir de 13 h 30 si ça peut te consoler. Je te passe mon congé et cette fois ne la gâche pas en voulant faire des heures supplémentaires.

Merci, dit Nyria en l'enlaçant dans ses bras. T'es un vrai copain.

Bon allez, j'y vais. Le prisonnier 330017 , nommé Nick est en salle d'isolement depuis 1 mois et je dois le sortir aujourd'hui .

T'en as pas marre d'apprendre le nom de chaque prisonnier ?

J'ai une excellente mémoire, je ne veux pas la perdre.

Nyria s'en alla dans la cafétéria, un silence lourd y régnait. Elle marchait entre les rayons de tables où étaient installés les prisonniers qui mangeaient.

Bon appétit.

Merci Nyria.

Elle prit une chaise et y monta dessus :

'' Ecoutez-moi s'il vous plaît, je ne vais pas surveiller la garde de cet après-midi, ce sera Ray. Chut Ryan.

Bon maintenant finissez de manger, vous avez 5 minutes.''

Elle rangea la chaise et elle sortit de la cafétéria. Nyria s'en alla dans son bureau pour prendre son porte-monnaie et pour s'habiller en civile. Elle s'en alla du bâtiment pour avoir un après-midi au soleil.

Arrivée en ville, elle resta 5 minutes à regarder le ciel.

Quelle belle journée !

Oui, il ne fait pas toujours soleil par ici.

Excusez-moi monsieur, que s'est-il passé d'important ici, depuis 1 ans ?

Rien à part qu'un jeune garçon fait la une des journaux …

AH, une nouvelle star ? Il y en a plein, des jeunes qui font qu'un albums de musique ou qu'un film et qui n'iront pas plus loin.

Non, ce n'est pas sur ce sujet.

AH ! Bon ? Un jeune, à la une, je ne vois pas d'autres choses !

Il a été jugé coupable de plusieurs meurtres et il va être mis demain à la prison de Moscou .

Mais, il a quel âge ?

16 ans.

Il n'a pas le droit d'y aller, c'est interdit !

C'est bien pour ça qu'il est à la une, vu tous ces meurtres, …Combien ?

10 meurtres de personnes de tout âge …

ET c'est pour perpétuité ?

Non ! Après, 1 an de prison, il sera enlevé de sa famille, plus aucun contact et il devra aller dans une famille d'adoption qui devra être sévère qui habite dans un autre pays car les meurtres étaient mondiaux et donc ça concerne tous les pays …

Et il va aller dans la prison de Moscou ?

Oui ! Les ministres demanderont aux employés de ne lui donné aucune sympathie et d'être dur avec lui.

Merci beaucoup et désolée de vous avoir dérangé !

Ce n'est pas grave tout le plaisir était pour moi !

Nyria passa une très bonne après-midi, elle rendit visite à ses parents, t à ses copains et elle pensa au jeune homme tueurs de 10 personnes, elle ne s'imaginait pas dispensé de sa famille et de son pays. Mais bon, vu ce qu'il avait fait.

Fin

Voilà, ce n'est que l'introduction, envoyez-moi des rewiews pour avoir la suite , pour voir si le thème plaît !

Qui est ce jeune homme assassin de 10 personnes ?

Vous le saurez en m'envoyant des rewiews !

Exocnes


	2. Tête d'ange mais diable au corps

Pénitencier

Dis clamer : Tous les personnages m'appartiennent à part ceux que vous reconnaîtrez.

Hello ! J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue !

Leenaren : Merci, mais ne t'inquiète pas tu vas un peu plus savoir pourquoi elle n'a pas de nouvelles de l'extérieur, il suffit juste que tu utilises tes yeux. Merci pour la rewiew, et bonne lecture !

Nanais : Merci, et j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Catherine : Merci, et ta chance m'a aidée à faire la suite, ce chapitre sera plus long !

Kitten : Qui sait ? Peut-être est-ce le tueur ! Tu vas le savoir tout de suite, et merci pour la rewiew!

Bon, je vous mets la suite, elle est plus longue et pour savoir si elle est bien, mettez-moi

Des rewiews qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, je m'en fiche, tant que je sache si ça plait !

Allez, la suite :

Chapitre 2 : Tête d'ange mais diable au corps.

Max, t'aurais mon carnet d'adresse ?

Non, désolé Ray, mais pourquoi ?

Mariah m'a téléphoné et elle m'a dit qu'elle en avait marre qu'on soit séparé et elle croit que notre relation devrait s'arrêter.

C'est pas vrai, mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Je ne sais pas, je vais l'appeler pour m'expliquer avec elle … Je vais appeler Lee et il va me donner son numéro …

Max mit une main sur l'épaule de Ray :

Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va s'arranger. Elle n'est pas du style à …

A quoi ? Continu !

Elle n'et pas du style à tout laisser tomber sans réfléchir.

Si, elle est très têtue, Bon, je vais l'appeler.

Je suis sûre que /

Arrête ! C'est bon, occupe-toi de tes oignons et fait on boulot, c'est a dire : LA FERME ! S'énerva Ray.

C'est bon, calme-toi. Je vouais juste t'aider. Je vais aller avertir Tyson du nouveau prisonnier qui va arriver.

Nyria arriva dans la prison, très contente de son après-midi, elle avait pu revoir sa mère, son frère mais son père n'avait pas voulu la voir. '' Ta vie est de t'occuper des prisonniers, tu as voulu, tu as choisi ce métier, tu dois y consacrer ta vie '' disait –il. Elle se disait qu'un jour, il comprendrait qu'elle aussi elle voulait vivre.

Elle entra dans la prison, prête à accueillir le nouvel arrivant qui arriverait demain, il allait être dans sa section donc, sous sa responsabilité.

Salut, alors belle après-midi ?

Oui, j'en ai bien profité Tyson, et vous comment ça s'est passé ?

Nous comme d'hab', t'es au courant du jeune homme, hein ?

Oui.

Il a fait plu/

/sieurs meurtres et il va venir ici , termina Nyria .

Sinon Ray, a eu, … une mauvaise nouvelle de Mariah.

Et laquelle ?

Elle veut le quitter..

Le pauvre….

Bon, je sais pas toi mais j'ai des tonnes de paperasses, et ça m'énerve !

Pendant ce temps …

Non mais tu sais, je passerais te voir jeudi prochain.

Quoi ? Je vais encore devoir attendre une semaine ? J'en ai marre, je veux que tu sois là et si tu peux pas venir me voir avant une semaine, il serait préférable de tout arrêter.

Oui, mais … bon, je viendrais te voir dimanche prochain.. Mais, pourquoi tu t'énervé comme ça, avant toi, tu ne faisais pas ça, pourquoi tu crée cette dispute aujourd'hui ?

Je ne suis pas énervée ! Je suis juste en colère et jalouse.

Jalouse, de qui ?

Des autres couples, ils font tout ensemble et moi, je suis là , à attendre ton retour , à attendre le jour où on pourra vivre ensemble .

Je suis désolé mais j'ai un boulot et /

/ET TU PREFERES TON BOULOT A MOI ? C'est ça ? J 'EN AI MARRE, ON ARRETE TOUT, J'EN AI MARRE, MARRE, raccrocha-t'elle, il eu juste le temps d'entendre un commencement de sanglot dans le dernier mot.

Mariah .. je t'aime , dit-il en raccrochant et versant une larme .

Ray se retourna et trouva Nyria, qui tout de suite l'enlaça et il lui murmura à l'oreille :

Elle ne veut plus de moi …

Ne t'inquiète pas.. Elle va réfléchir et..

Non, elle va le faire, je la connais plus que personne,..

Bon si tu veux, j'ai un congé dimanche et je vais te le passer, comme ça j'aurais plus de dette envers toi et je retrouverais mon vieil ami souriant !

C'est drôle, mais j'allais te demander de me passer ton jour de repos !

Ben, plus la peine tu l'as !

Merci !

Le lendemain, tout remis de leurs émotions, ils entendirent le haut-parleur :

' _Les gars, le prisonnier est arrivé avec les flics, il faut-les accueillir ! ' _

On arrive.

Quand ils arrivèrent au hall du pénitencier, il vire trois policiers et un jeune homme avec des menottes. Les policiers l 'entouraient en lui lançant des regards méprisant.

Bonjour. Je vous amène le prisonnier : Kai Hiwatari , numéro : 78205, le reste de son identité est dans son dossier, il tendit un tas de papier à Ray qui le passa à Nyria. Vous ne lui devez aucun respect, aucun droit, aucune sympathie et aucune faveur et surtout aucune visite, dit-il en s'en allant.

Bon , Ray , tu mets ce dossier dans mon bureau et vous , dit-elle à l'adresse de Max et Tyson , reprenait votre boulot .

Elle se retourna seule, avec ce fameux prisonnier, ce fameux assassin, killer, tueurs de dix personnes de tout âge, cette terreur et méprisante personne, si on pouvait appeler ça une personne. Yeux gris, cheveux bleus, tenus de prisonniers et tête d'ange, comment un si mignon jeune homme pouvait-il être un assassin ? Nyria prit les clefs et détacha le prisonnier.

Suis-moi, dit-elle sèchement.

En marchant,dans les couloirs et lui donna les instructions sans changer de tons , comme si elle l'avait dit es millions de fois et que c'était avec lassitude qu'elle le répétait .

Le matin, debout à 7 heures, à part le week-end à 10 heures, petit-déjeuner à 8 et à 10h30 le week-end. Déjeuner à midi /

Tout à coup, elle fut plaquée contre le mur par le prisonnier qui se serait bien contre elle. Il lui caressa la joue.

Chut, murmura t'il à l'oreille, je ne vais rien te faire, enfin je crois, laisse un peu de calme en enfer … dit-il en lui caressant le cou.

Sa voix était mélodieuse et à la fois dangereuse, Nyria sentait son souffle contre son oreille. Il était doux et à la foi dure, quel drôle de sensation, mais elle avait aussi très peur et ne devait se faire harceler pas un arrivant. Nyria le poussa violemment, le fit tomber pas terre de sorte qu'il soit sur le ventre et, elle s'assit sur son dos en prenant ses bras bien en arrière pour lui faire mal.

Aïe, arrête.. Gémit-il.

Ce n'est pas ce que t'as fait avec tes victimes. Ne refais plus jamais ça, je ne suis pas une pute, tu me dois du respect, elle lui remit les menottes violemment et le releva en lui tirant les cheveux. T'as compris ? Lui dit-elle droit dans les yeux.

…

Hein ! Cria-elle en le secouant

Oui.

Elle l'amena et le mit dans une cellule. Ce petit n'allait pas être facile et il n'allait pas la gêner.

POV KAI

La cellule est pas mal, tu pouvais pas tomber plu mal.

Je me regarde dans un miroir, je me dégoûte, je me hais. Dix meurtres, est-ce moi qui les aie fait ? Je ne m'en souviens même plus à cause de la drogue que je me suis injecté après avoir reçu la lettre de convocation au tribunal. J'avais enfin réussit à être stable dans mes études, à me sentir bien et à ne plus être seul. Malheureusement, elle faisait partie de ces 10 meurtres. Pourquoi moi ? Je fais mon lit, et je pose mes affaires et mes vêtements dans l'armoire, ou plutôt uniforme obligatoire. J'espère que cette année va vite passer. Et que personne ne me fera chier, sinon je vais la tuer blague ironique me faisant sourire 20 heures, un garde m'ouvre la cellule et me dit froidement d'aller bouffer. J'y vais, je prends un plateau, et je me mets à une table. Je me demande si mon père pense à moi, si un jour il décidera me revoir en voyant ma détresse.

Hé, t'es nouveau par ici ? Comment tu t'appelles ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

Peut-être qu'en savant que je suis dans une vile à un kilomètre de chez lui, il va venir me secourir.

Hé Ho, je t'ais sonné ! GOGOL !

Ou peut-être me laissera t'il comme toutes ces années qui sait ? Suis-je maudit pour toujours ?

HE CRETIN DE TA MERE ! JE TE PARLE DEPUIS UNE HEURE !

Je me retourne, cet homme vient de e traiter de crétin alors qu'il ne me connaît pas, mais quel con ! Il me bouscule pendant que je mange. Je me lève et me mets à sa hauteur. C'est un blanc, assez gros avec des tatouages partout sur les bras.

BON, TU REPONDS !

Je ne parle pas aux cons, ça pourrait les instruire, je luis réponds.

Il essaye de me donner un coup de poing j'esquive, j'attrape son, poing et je le retourne et moi, je lui donne un coup de genoux dans son ventre qu'il se souviendra toute sa vie.

Souviens-toi, personne ne doit me déranger pendant que je mange.

Je me rassois et je continu de manger, les autres m'évitent mais quelques-uns uns ont l'air de e porter du respect alors que d'autres me haïssent. C'est fini, on doit aller se coucher, je sais que je ne vais pas beaucoup dormir. Encore ces nuits blanches infâmes. J'ai fuit le monde mais j'ai oublié de me cacher et voilà où j'en suis.

' EXTINCTION DES FEUX '

Je me mets dans ma couverture. Et j'essaye de dormir, en espérant un jour meilleur.

FIN POV KAI

POV NYRIA

Je suis assise à mon bureau et j'ouvre la première page de son casier judiciaire. Nom et prénom : KAI HIWATARI, âge : 16 ans, date de naissance : je n'ais que 1989. On en arrive déjà aux meurtres, une femme égorgée à cause d'une dette, un homme, 25 ans pareil. Je lis toutes les autres pages à la va vite et je remarque qu'ils sont tous morts égorgées. Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi est-ce que des personnes en tuent d'autres, la vie n'est-elle pas déjà assez dure ?

Il a une tête d'ange mais le diable l'habite. Pauvre et maudit garçon. Je me lève et me promène dans les couloirs tout le monde dort à part le nouveau qui est assit sur son lit. Je ne vois que l'ombre de ses cheveux sur son visage, il réfléchit, je le regarde, il la relève pour me voir et j'y perçois une lueur de tristesse et de compassion, quel drôle de personne, il est tout à la fois, comme s'il avait tout vécu.

Ma vie, je peux la résumé en un mot '' surveiller ''. Peut-être que je suis honnête mais ce garçon n'a pas fait que d vivre, il a fait d'autres choses, alors que moi, mon père m'imposé de vivre de mon métier.

J'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe dehors mais quand je sors, je sais que mon père ne voudra pas me voir. C'est le seul de ma famille qui me manque, un homme qui se fout de moi, je pourrais mourir , c'est pas grave tant que j'ai fait mon métier jusqu'au bout .

Mais, j'ai quand même une belle vie , mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout raté en ayant pris ce métier , pourtant je m'y plaît .

Je continue ma marche et je vois Ray en train d'essayer d'appeler Mariah désespérément en espérant que celle-ci répond. Tout le monde croit que ceux qui gardent les prisonniers peuvent sortir, que tout le monde est heureux, alors qu'on a beaucoup de soucis, après tout, '' la prison n'est qu'un espace muré qui cache les échecs de la société ' comme dit Anthony Dacheville.

FIN DE POV NYRIA

Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, pour le prochain chapitre j'essayerais de faire plus long mais en ce moment je suis bombardé d'examens et j'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour les fanfitcions !

Pour savoir si j dois continué cette fic , ou quelles améliorations je devrait y mettre , je vous donne un truc : mettez-moi des rewiews !please j'en veut beaucoup , merci !

exocnes


	3. Loin des yeux pas loin du coeur

Pénitencier

Chapitre 3 : Loin des yeux, pas loin du cœur

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi … Purée mais réponds-moi ! Hurla Ray, POURQUOI, POURQUOI, POURQUOI ? Cria t'il en tapant le combiné contre le bureau. Pourquoi ? sanglota t'il.

Nyria le regardait, le nouveau. Comment faisait-il pour tout être à la foi ? Il était dans la cour, au milieu regardant le ciel. A quoi cela lui apportait de regardait le ciel comme ça ? Serais-ce une sorte d'appel à l'espoir ? Mais y a-t-il de l'espoir pour lui ? Comment faisait-il pour laisser planer autour de lui un mystère donnant tension et attirance ?

-Nirya, RAY SACCAGE TOUT LE BUREAU !

NYRIA

J'entre dans le bureau, tout n'est que désastre, bureau renversé, chaises cassées, ordinateur brisé et homme désespéré.

-Arrête qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui dis-je.

--Non laissez moi tranquille !

-ARRETE ! je l'enlace avec force. pourquoi est-ce que les gens sont-ils si désespérés ?pensais-je.

Je l'enlace et je lui dis d'aller la retrouver. J'aurais aimé ressentir ce qu'il a du ressentir quand il a su qu'il allait la revoir, qu'il allait la retrouvée.Il me remercie beaucoup et il s'en va et j'espère que de cette rencontre sortira un bon choix .

FIN NYRIA

RAY

Je cours, je cours … ça y est j'arrive devant chez nous … devant moi un portable, son portable. Elle l'avait sûrement jeté en visant la poubelle mais raté. Je le reprends et je rentre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis venu pour qu'on s'explique.

-Je vois que tu es venu mais pour dire quoi ? Pour dire que tu regrettes, qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, plus rien ne va être pareil alors que demain ne sera plus qu'ordinaire.

Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort et je dirais même plus elle avait raison. Tout va être pareil, à moins que … à moins que …

-Je démissionne.

-Quoi ?

--Je démissionne, t'as compris, pour être auprès de toi. Tout ne va plus être ordinaire. Tout va aller mieux.

-Oh Ray merci, merci beaucoup, je ne sais pas comment te dire mais

--Mariah, je coupe sa phrase pour ne pas que je sois bloqué.

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime, lui avouai-je.

Et nous nous embrassâmes, j'aimerais que ce moment durent une éternité, j'aimerais que ce moment dure l'immortalité. Mariah a un goût étrange dans ces lèvres, ses lèvres ont un goût d'amour, de sensualité et de respect. Je crois que c'est pour ça que je l'aime mais quelle prière doit-on faire pour que l'instant que nous vivions reste l'instant présent pour toujours ?

FIN RAY

KAI

Je me promène dans les couloirs, un prisonnier m'aborde, il me propose de la drogue.

-Non, je réponds sèchement.

-T'es sûr ? me dit-il d'un ton étrange. Je crois que tu as dis la mauvaise réponse, ici, on accueille les nouveaux prisonniers avec le produit de la maison. t'aurais été beaucoup plus vieux, j'aurais pas insisté mais là, sachant que t'es le plus jeune, donc plus résistant et sachant que tu as un peu trop humilié mon copain j'ai vraiment envie de te donner une bonne leçon, ajouta t'il, et il claqua des doigts.

Des dizaines de personnes sortirent des portes donnant au couloir et je fus vite entouré par ses copains. Ils se jetèrent sur moi, je me débat donne des coups de pied et coups de poings, mais chaque personnes me tiennent un membres et celui auquel j'avais donné une bonne leçon se met devant moi, avec un sachet de drogue. Je me débats autant que je peux mai si rien n'y fait, il me donne un coup au ventre pour me calmer.

-Lâche.

-Comment ? Il me redonne un coup de poing dans le ventre et je crache du sang.

-RIEN

-Bon maintenant, tu vas renifler tout ça sans rien dire ok ?

Il me met la poudre en dessous de mon nez et je ne renifle pas alors il me bouche la bouche et je ne peux plus respirer alors je renifle à contrecoeur et, je ressens cette sensation de bien être, de plannement, et je ressens cette douleur de soumission et de dépendance.

Ils partent, la sécurité arrive et ils me lâchent, je tombe parterre, sans aucun bruit et je le laisse allez et avec des images qui peut à peu s'éloigne et vois des gens qui me portent.

Je m'éloigne et je m'en vais dans un autre pays, dans le pays de Luther King dans le pays où le monde se réconcilie.

FIN KAI

Nirya fait les cents pas dans l'infirmerie, deuxième jour dans cette prison et il se fait déjà remarquer. Elle se demande bien ce qu'il a pu lui arriver mais les prisonniers sont bien soudés et ne dirait rien qui entraînerait des problèmes à leurs amis.

Il se réveille et se lève aussitôt et elle le rassoit et lui dit gentiment :

-Pourquoi tu es comme ça ?

---…

-Pourquoi tu es mystérieux ?

-Parce que

-Est-ce que c'est toi qui a tué ces 10 PERSONNES, franchement je n'y crois pas, tu ne te laisses peut-être pas approcher, tu ne te laisses ni connaître mais sur tes yeux on y lit tout ce que l'on ne peut voir. Pourquoi tu ne combats pas pour que la vérité soit mise à jour ?

-O-n engage que les guerres que l'on peut gagner.

-Tu es si jeune, dit-elle en lui caressant maternellement la joue.

Il se laissa faire, combien de foi aurait-il donné pour qu'on lui fasse ça ?

-Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être comme ça avec moi.

-Faisons comme ci, il ne c'était rien passé et il ne s'est rien passé, maintenant rendors-toi et crois-moi, je vais essayer de te sortir de là.

-Je ne crois en personne, je ne crois pas en l'humain.

--Alors, en quoi crois-tu ?

-Je crois qu'en certains anges, ceux qui ne demandent pas la foi en échange, dit-il en s'endormant.

-Nyria quitta la chambre et pris son portable avec un nouveau message :

JE DEMISSIONNE

Voilà, c'était pas très long mais c'était pour dire que je suis de retour et merci pour vos rewiews, car j'ai eu des problèmes de familles qui on fait que j'ai déménagé et donc je n'ai pas eu d'ordinateur pendant un certains temps et je n'ai plus eu trop de temps pour moi.

Voilà, et je vous demande quelque chose de hyper simple et qui se fait en une seconde : laissez-moi de rewiews !

Exocnes


	4. Tout prison a sa fenêtre

Pénitencier

Chapitre 4 : Toute prison a sa fenêtre

- C'est pas vrai ! Qu'es-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? cria Nyria , complètement désarconné par cette nouvelle . Je déteste ca ... ce , ce passage qui me sert de vie. Quand je réussi quelque chose quelqu'un s'en va , pourquoi la vie est-elle si mal faite ? Elle est déjà assez difficile .

Nyria était assise dans son bureau , la tête dans ses bras , pleurant réflechissant , sans lui , elle ne s'amuserait plus : finit ces fabuleux moments où il rigolait pendant le déjeuner , ces moment où il n'y avait que l'amitié qui se connecter entre nous , pas de haine ..non , juste de l'amitié ou plutôt pour elle de l'amour . Mais Rey avait ses raisons de partir , il aimait quelqu'un .

- Secoue-toi , il n'y a pas que Rey dans ta vie , il y a aussi les prisonniers , c'est ton boulot . Bouge -toi ! s'ordonna-t'elle en se levant .

**POV KAI**

J'ouvre les yeux . Une forte lumière pénètre à travers mes yeux pour me connecter au monde réel , cette lumière n'y était pas , ca veut sûrement dire que quelqu'un vient d'entrer dans l'infirmerie mais je n'ouvrirais pas les yeux , je n'ai pas envie de parler et d'avouer ma faiblesse . Alors que vais-je faire ... Penser à ma vie ? Mais quelle vie ? Une vie est sensée apporter plein d'expérience et je n'en ai que souffrance . D'abord la vie avec mon grand-père puis l'humiliation du procès et ma futur vie de clochard cependant il semblerait que cette Nyria me porte du respect ... pourquoi ?

Une envie coule dans mon sang , une envie de poudre blanche mais pourquoi faudrait-il être dépendant ? pour me retrouver encore devant un être supérieur à moi ? Pour me gâcher mon existance ?Pourprendre ce qu'il me reste ? Si je ne fais pas trop d'effort , mon corps ne devrait pas trop en demander . Mais qui est cette personne qui me touche mes lèvres ?

**FIN POV KAI**

**POV NYRIA**

Qu'est-ce que ses lèvres sont douce , je touche du bout des doigts ses lèvres , ses froides et douces lèvres . Je ne crois pas qu'il soit coupable , je crois en son innocence , mais les apparences sont parfois trompeuses . Il faudrait que je l'amène en terrain dangereux pas des phrases , s'il est coupable il ne suportera pas le sujet de discussion mais il faut trouver le sujet ... Je n'ai pas envie qu'il reste sombre et non sentimentale , ca lui gâcherais sa vie .Je sens qu'il n'est pas tout à fait endormie ...

**FIN POV NYRIA**

Nyria ne savait comment le réveiller . Mais était-il endormie ? On ne peut réveiller un homme non endormie . Pour savoir si Kai était dans le monde de l'insouciance , dans le monde des rêves , Nyria descendit sa main de la tête à de plus en plus bas , à un certains niveau ca le gênerait si il était éveillé mais si c'était le contraire il ne sentirais rien . Elle descendit donc sa main ... lentement ... doucement ... jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un soulèvement du ventre là où était posée sa main . Kai ouvrit les yeux et se leva directement la regardant , et elle le regardant , ne sachant pas si ce qu'elle avait fait était une bonne chose , mais courageuse comme était son caractère elle ouvrit en première sa bouche :

- Pourquoi faisais-tu semblant de dormir ?

- Pour ne pas parler , répliqua sèchement Kai .

- Je crois que c'est rater , paisanta -t'elle , assez mal à l'aise .

- Laisse moi tranquille .

- Mais tout ce que je veux est de savoir la vérité , mais pour cela il faudrait que tu me la révèle , pense à ton obscurité qui va laisser place à un énorme soulagement d'avoir simplement dit la vérité , déclara t'elle , fière de ses paroles franchement dites .

- ...

-Pourquoi tu ne t'exprimes pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à exprimer tes sentiments ?

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous touché ?

- Je ne t'ai ... C'était pour savoir si tu étais endormi .

- Ne me fais plus jamais ça , ce n'est pas parce que tu dois être supérieure à moi que je dois subir ça .

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question , dit Nyria .

- Je ne vous le dirais pas , et maintenant laissez-moi tranquille , répéta Kai .

- Ce sont les sentiments qui nous distinguent des animaux , qui nous font survivre , expliqua Nyria . Je te donne quelques exemples : quand tu prends du chocolat , c'est pas gourmandise , comment tu t'habilles , à part dans ce lieu , c'est pas esthétisme et ces deux sentiments ne sont ressenti par les animaux et je crois sincèrement que comme nous en avons le pouvoir pour ne pas en profiter ?

- Ne confonds pas sentiments et besoins primaire , dit séchement Kai .

- Dis-moi , tu ne me sembles plus du tout malade ? Alors retourne dans ta cellule , dit-elle vexer d'avoir essayer d'adoucir un être sans sentiments pour en avoir en résultat qu'un indifférence .

Il ne bougea pas , totalement ignorant de la phrase dite par Nyria .

- Il y avait-il quelque chose d'autre dans ma voix à part un ordre clair et précis ? dit-elle très autoritaire .

Kai se leva , direction sa cellule , intérieurement étonné par la réaction de Nyria par rappport à quelques mots mêlés à des sentiments ...

- A propos , lanca-t"il à Nyria en se retournant , j'ai des sentiments : de la haine , de l'ignorance et de la mérpise et une certaine envie de solitude .

Puis il laissa Nyria , cette jeune fille qui veut le bonheur de tous et qui en reçoit si peu . Mais celle-ci se ressaisit et s'en alla dans son bureau , deux fois plus encrée dans la haine et la rage d'être ignorée , méprisée et totalement abandonnée . Elle prit le téléphone et composa le numéro d'un ami s'il l'était encore .

- Allez réponds , il faudrait que je sache pourquoi monsieur a décider de ME LAISSER TOMBER tout à coup !dit-elle rageusement en tapant violemment son tibia contre l'un des pieds de l'armoire . Allô Ray ?

- Oui , qui est-ce ?

-C'est Nyria , s'annonca-t'elle froidement .

- Ah Nyria , ca va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ya ?

- QU'EST-CE QU'IL YA ? cria t'elle au combiné . TE ME LAISSES TOMBER APRES TOUTES CES ANNEES DE ... D'AMITIE ET TU ME DEMANDE CE QU'IL Y A ?

- Ecoute , j'ai envie d'une vie amoureuse maintenant , mais ca ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut rester ami , explica t'il sincèrement .

-MAIS TU ME LAISSES TOMBER ! TU NE COMPRENDS PAS ?

- Si tu veux , viens boire un coup chez moi pour en discuter calmement , je te donne l'adresse si tu veux .

-Je ne sais mêmepas pouruquoi je t'appelle , je savais que tu n'allais pas comprendre , dit-elle sèchement .

- OK , si tu le prends comme ça , dit-il un peu en colère et Ray raccrocha , il raccrocha à celle avec qui il avait passer le plus de temps et le plus de moment inoubliables .

- C'était qui ?

- C'était une amie , dit-il triste .

- Ah , cette Nyria . Tu sais tu en trouveras d'autres des amis comme elle , maitenant tu m'as moi , je suis mieux qu'elle , sinon tu n'aurais pas quitté ce poste !

- J'espère que tu as raison Mariah , dit Ray assis sur le bord du lit encore le portable entre ses mains et Marah allongée à côté de lui .

- Bon , moi je dois aller au boulot , dit-elle en sautant du lit joyeuse , Je rentrerais à 18heure .

- D'accord , ne sois pas en retard .

- Comme tu es là , ca ne risque pas , dit-elle en l'embrassant à la fin de sa phrase .

**POV RAY**

Ca y est , elle est partie . Comment ose-t'elle dire que Nyria est remplacable ? C'est tout le contraire , elle est irremplacable , d'aillleurs elle me manque . Son appel m'a complètement bouleversé ... J'espère qu'elle ne va pas faire de bêtise ... Je m'en voudrais .

Mariah ne rentrera qu'à 18heure , c'est l'heure à laquelle je finissais mon service et et que je rigolais avec Max , Tyson et .. Nyria. Pourquoi me manque t'elle plus que Tyson et Max ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas heureux d'être enfin avec Mariah ?

Nyria n'est qu'une ... une amie . Mais si j'étais amoureux d'elle ? Non j'aime Mariah , sinon je n'aurais jamais réagi comme ça .

Mais ai-je réagi comme quelqu'un d'amoureux ou comme une personne qui a peut de perdre une amie d'enfance ?

**FIN POV RAY**

- JE T'AIME , JE T'AIME , COMME UN FOU COMME UN SOLDAT , COMME UNE STAR DE CINEMA !

- Tais-toi Tyson et baisse ta musique , je révise , ait un peu de respect , cria Max à cause de la musique .

- C'est bon Max , dit Tyson déçu de ne pouvoir écouter sa chanteuse préférée .

Tyson s'approcha du bureau de Max , le bureau n'était pas rangé loin de là , totalement en foullis , feuilles , livres , cahiers placés dans toutes les places libres du bureau .

-Oula , qu-est-ce que tu révises ?

- De la mécanique , des mathématiques et de la science en bref , la tête dans ses livres .

- Et pourquoi ?

- Pour devenir le collègue de ma mère , répondit dignement Max en levant la tête .

- Tu ne crois pas que le temps que tu apprennes tout ca , dit-il en lancant un regard de mépris à ses révisions , ta mère sera déjà à la retraite ?

- Arrête ne me décourage pas.

- Donc , toi aussi tu vas nous quitter , conclua Tyson .

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu dois l'interpréter , commença à expliquer Max .

- Alors comment ? En te disant que c'est bien que tu partes ? De fuir ? interrogea Tyson .

- Ecoute , depuis quelques pmois on ne s'amuse plus comme avant , avant Nyria , Ray , toi et moi on était inséparable ,on profitait de la vie , maintenant tout le monde est dans son coin .

- Alors au lieu d'essayer de comprendre le pourquoi du comment , tu fuis ?

-Tu ne comprends rien , conclua Max , exaspéré , laisse-moi réviser .

- Tu t'enfuis comme un gros lâche , provoqua Tyson .

- Laisse-moi , sors d'ici.

- Tu ,n'es qu'un gros nul , un loozer , un crétin , un lâche , un je m'enfoutiste , un

- SORS D'ICI , coupa Max en criant et en se levant .

**POV TYSON**

Woaw , c'est la première foi que je le sens comme ça . Je suis devant lui et il me regarde , il a l'air menacant , dans ses yeux , il n'y a plus sa lumière pétillante d'amitié , complicité, rien de tout ça , je ne reconnais plus personne . Je sors du bureau pour ne pas faire plus de casse , Max n'a pas tout à fait tort , on achangé :

Nyria donne sa vie pour servir les autres et s'apitoie sur son sort , Max dit des faits pour s'en servir pour retourner chez sa mère , Ray démissone pour retrouver Mariah , et moi j'éccoute du Lara Fabian pour tout ignorer , pour me dire que au fur et à mesure ca va s'arranger . Mais rien ne va s'arranger , j'ai l'impression d'être le seul de ne pas m'inquièter mais je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver tout , seul , il faut que je fasse quelque chose , chacuns a ses raisons , et moi je ne suis pas très convaincant . Je ne vais pas démissioner mais si seulement tout pourrait redevenir normal ou mieux ...

**FIN POV TYSON**

Tout le monde se posait des questions,sur leur vie , sur leur entourage . Manque , amour , ignorance , rage , sentiments éprouvants qui ne laissent pas beaucoup de chois à faire . Nyria était dans la cour , surveillant les prisonniers , elle aimait Ray , ou plutôt elle l'avait aimé . Elle avait cru que Ray ne retournait pas avec Mariah car il l'aimait mais elle avait été aveugle .

**POV NYRIA**

Il ne m'aime pas , et il ne m'a jamais aimé et moi si ... j'ai été amoureuse de cet homme mais pourtant je ne lui en veux pas du tout , je veux son bonheur .Il faut que je m'y fasse et que je tourne la page , à chaque foi que je trouve un homme c'est toujours le même style , et à chaque foi ca ne marche pas .

Pourquoi ? Peut-être que Ray a raison , peut-être qu'il faut changer de vie . Mais est-ce que moi aussi je vais partir ? Est-ce que moi aussi je vais choisir l'option de facilité ?

Pour retourner dans une famille où mon père va me reprocher d'avoir rater tout ce que j'ai entrepris ? Non , jamais de lavie .

**FIN POV NYRIA **

- Chéri , je suis de retour !

- Bonjour Mariah , tu as une ehrue de retard, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? demanda Ray en train de préparer à manger .

- J'étais au travail , je finissais .

- T'as une bonne excuse dit'il en l'embrassant .

- Hum , sentit Mariah charmé par l'odeur , que nous prépare-tu ?

-Ton plat préféré , une tortilla , dit Ray content de faire plaisir à Mariah .

-Quest-ce que c'est gentil ! dit-elle en l'enlacant .

Un bruit résonna dans la maison , le couple prêta attention au bruit pendant cinq secondes puis Mariah partie répondre .

- Oui ...Ah ...ok ...ce week-end ?

Ray faisait la cuisine , se demandant si ca valait le coup de perdre une heure de cuisine faite par amour et de ne gagner que dix minutes à voir Mariah manger son plat préféré avec indifférence pour ensuite passer au dessert . Il se la va les mains et alla voir ce que faisait Mariah , elle venait de sortir de sa chambre . Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Avait-il fait le bon choix ?

- Ray ? J'ai quelque chose à te dire ...

- Moi aussi .

- Dis le en premier , dit-elle comme si c'était un jeu .

- J'ai acheté deux places pour le concerts de TSL , ton groupe préféré ! dit'-il curieux de savoir la réaction de sa petite-amie .

- Je suis touchée mais je dois partir ce week-end , pour les affaires et c'est exeptionnel d'habitudes je ne fait pas ce genres de choses , dit-elle gênee .

- Mais j'ai dépensée toutes mes économies , dit Rey décus .

- Une prochaine foi , s'empressa t'elle de dire pour l'enlaçer , et en s'en allant dans la cuisine laissant un homme de plus en plus abattu .

Nyria était dans les bras de Tyson , pleurant , sanglotant les larmes de son coeur .

-Je l'aime et lui non , pourquoi ? se demanda t"elle sachant que rien ni personne ne pourrait lui donner satisfaction .

- Tu sais que tu n'as qu'à prendre quelqu'un d'autre .

- Oui , je sais , dit-elle en relevant la tête de sorte à ce qu'ils soient face à face . Je n'ai qu'a le rayer de la liste . Et le suivat c'est ... rajouta t'elle souriante , c'est ... IL N'Y A PAS DE SUIVANT , dit-elle en retombant et en pleurant dans les bras de tyson qui avait une goutte sur la tempe .

- Mais si , regarde autour de toi , quelqu'un que tu connais ...

- QUI ?

- Quelqu'un de beau de fort , modeste , drôle ...

- Max , mais tu rigoles ou quoi ?

- Laisse tombet , c'est pas grave , dit-il , sa dignité s'en prenant un coup .

- Pythagore ... Thalès ...nanani et nanana , lisait à voix haute Max en trounant les pages .Ca me soule , s'exclama t'il arrêtant de chercher . Mais c'est le seul moyen de rejoindre ma mère .

Il révisait et comptait réviser tout la nuit pour retrouver et travailler sa mère seulement , il ne voulait pas non plus être un boulet pour elle et un tanguy pour les autres . Mais il voulait être heureux , qu'elle est la clé du bonheure ?

Le lendemain chacun revint à leur poste , Max fatigués , Nyria yeux rouges et Tyson tristes reprirent leur boulots à contrecoeur et se chargèrent des prisonniers habitudes d'habitués , et Kai lui restait dans son coin réfléchissant à ce que venanit de dire Nyria , Ray , lui , se posait des questions sur la relation de Mariah .

Toute prison a sa fenêtre , pour Ray peut-être que c'est en restant avec Mariah , pour Nyria peut-être est-ce de tourner la page , pour Kai , peut-être est-ce de s'ouvrir plus , pour Max peut-être est-ce de retourner chez les siens , et pour Tyson peut-être est-ce de tout racommoder , mais est-ce le bon choix ?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà , j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vais répondre à vos rewiews :

**Kairi :** Think you ! Je crois que ce chapitre est plus long , et j'espère qu'il va te plaire . Pour les déménagements , c'est vrai que c'est chaint et je déteste déménagé , merci pour ta rewiew !

**littleange54:** Merci , je voulais te dire que moi aussi j'adore tes fics , surtout :les mystiques bladeuses , j'adore , merci pour tza rewiews et j'espère que celui là va te plaire !

**Wylia : **Merci pour ta rewiwew , et pour répondre à ta question il faut juste que tu lises ce chapitre et la logique suivra ! Pour la dépendance de la drogue , même fonctionnement , merci pour ton encouragement !

**Nanais :**Merci , sister et j'espère que tu pourras lire ce chapitre bientôt ! je t'adore !

**Leenaren :**Merci , je fais plus attention maintenant , à chaque foi jai la flemme de me relire , je sais pas si c'est pareil pour toi ! merci pour la rewiew et pour ton encouragement , kiss et bonne chance pour tes fics , qui j'en profite sont trop bien !

**Catherine :**Merci pour ton encouragement et ravie que ca te plaise !

Pour savoir si ce chapitre vous plait ou non : laissez moi des rewiews !

kiss , au prochain chapitre !

Exocnes


End file.
